


Cuddle Time

by Maaeeya



Series: 60 words 60 days challenge [6]
Category: Johnny's Jr., Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So Sugary Your Teeth Would Rot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3637596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maaeeya/pseuds/Maaeeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sweet night with my favorite senpai-kouhai pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6. 10% done! Not quite happy with today's one but urgh I'll try better tomorrow.

Kitayama sighed at the full blown puppy eyes directed straight at him before tilting his straw in the other’s direction.

“Figures you’d want to be spoilt,” He grumbled as the other took a sip of his soda. 

Yasui hummed softly before burying his head in in Kitayama’s chest as they cuddled. “You love this senpai, don’t lie.”

Kitayama chuckled and kissed the top of his junior’s head. “That’s true.”


End file.
